


Interesting Guy

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: Your 'thing' for bad boys was well known to you even if you weren't willing to admit it to anyone else. But just because James Barnes had been The Winter Soldier wasn't the only reason you wanted to get with him. Bucky was... interesting.





	Interesting Guy

James Barnes was everything you wanted in a man that you consistently pretended you did not want.

With a harrowing past, mysterious eyes and a closed off personality that featured more than a few walls that you could just imagine would one day fall away to reveal a super-secret sweetheart personality… he was basically every girl’s cliché fantasy. Not that you would ever vocally admit to being a cliché.

But you didn’t need to vocally admit it when it was already so darn obvious.

             “I never thought Bucky would be your type.”

The sound of Steve’s voice broke you out of silent fantasies. And the silent staring contest you were having with the back of Bucky’s head.

              “He just got so much more… interesting, lately.”

Steve balked at that, momentarily choking on his coffee. “ _Interesting_?” He spluttered out.

Probably the wrong word to use to describe the results of the years of torture and brainwashing Steve Roger’s best friend had gone through. Oops. Why did he even hang out with you? You really didn’t deserve to be friends with Steve if you were gonna say rubbish like that even by accident.

              “I didn’t mean it like that…” yes you did, but he didn’t need to know that because it was awful and literally nobody needed to know that. “But I always thought Barnes was… more than a little attractive.”

Steve frowned at this development.

              “You never mentioned it before.”

You were meant to mention that sort of thing to your friends?

              “What was I meant to say?” you chuckled. “Hey, Steve, your bestie from a million years ago is hot-to-trot?”

              “…maybe not in those exact words.”

At least your admission had managed to take Steve’s attention away from the awkward fact you called his tortured friend ‘interesting’. But he  _was_  interesting. Okay, maybe you had a thing for bad boys and maybe your pining for Thor’s brother even as he attempted to kill you, all your friends and maybe enslave all of humanity had been a little off, but Bucky was different. Because deep down, wasn’t he really good?

Probably, right?

Steve seemed to think so at least.

             “Maybe you should go talk to him?”

You hadn’t even realized you were back to staring at Bucky’s luscious brown locks until Steve attempted speaking to you once again.  Normally you would have refused his suggestion at once. But there was something different about today.

Maybe because Nat had made your coffee a little too Irish that morning…

You were on your feet in seconds, waving at Steve and stalking over to where his fellow super soldier sat. By himself. Silently brooding. Like a god damn hottie.

              “Hey, Bucky!” you greeted, dragging out the ‘hey’ way more than necessary and way more than you intended. Note to self; kill Nat.

Bucky just stared at you. His eyes as deep and brooding as ever. You vaguely wondered if he still had that Winter Soldier mask and whether or not he would be willing to wear it in bed. Also, would he be willing to come to bed with you.

The longer you gazed back into Bucky’s stare, the more it started to look more like a glare.

And you realized your mistake.

Mortification flashed across your eyes and rose in red through your cheeks. “God! No!” you half shouted, slapping your hands to your face to hide your burning cheeks. “I didn’t mean to say Bucky! That isn’t your name!” you were speaking frantically, and your hands had left your face to wave about in front of you like disconnected tentacles on a hyper octopus that had just embarrassed itself in front of the guy it liked. “It’s just Steve calls you that all the time, so I used it by accident! I meant James! Barnes. Mr Barnes. Sir… I’ll go.”

You were out of there like Pietro on a slow day. That is, very fast.

As you passed the table you had formerly been occupying with Steve you saw your supposed friend trying very hard not to burst into laughter. Judging by the tears quickly forming in the corners of his eyes, his mission was failing.

The table was no longer a safe space, so you escaped into the halls of the Avenger’s tower. Once in the halls you immediately came to a standstill less than two metres from the door. There was actually nowhere you really needed to go. Also, you had abandoned a bagel by Steve.

Embarrassing yourself, and losing breakfast? You wouldn’t say this was the worst morning you’d ever experienced – but it obviously was.

You trudged away slowly, picking up speed as a reasonably familiar voice shouted ‘hey’ behind you. Being a super soldier and all, Bucky caught up with you quickly regardless.

He grabbed your hand with his metal arm and spun you around to face him. Bucky’s face didn’t look concerned exactly. In fact he had the same expression he had when you had dashed from the room in the first place.

You weren’t entirely sure he had more than one expression. However, you were sure you enjoyed having his metal hand on your wrist.

Bucky dropped your wrist as though he read your mind. The loss of the cool sensation was weirdly upsetting.

              “Why did you run off?”

‘I deeply hurt your feelings by referring to you by a nickname that is only to be used by those that are close to you.’ Is what you wanted to say. It was clear. It was polite. It made sense.

What you did say was the single word; “Reasons.”

It wasn’t a good enough reason for Bucky. He frowned and leant in even closer to you as though sheer proximity would terrify you into responding. Instead it just made you blush more. His little chin divot was basically eye level now.

              “It’s just you seem really great.” You muttered, hoping by some miracle he wouldn’t hear it. “And I was wanting to get to know you… better?”

You kind of wavered off at the end as Bucky’s frown only seemed to increase at every word.

              “Really great?” Bucky echoed as though the words were some unknown language. “You think I’m ‘really great’?” you nodded slowly and Bucky scoffed. He looked through you, as though he was seeing something else before him.

              “I can’t date you.” He answered an unspoken question that you never would have dreamt of asking him without at least four more Irish coffees. “I’m… a monster. As The Winter Soldier I have ended countless of innocent lives… they messed with my head. Changed me.” He tried to take a step to leave but in a moment of boldness you quickly grabbed onto his metal arm and pulled him back into you. Bucky looked shocked beyond belief, a new expression for him, but did not immediately pull away from you.

              “I’m so into that though!” You blurted out without thinking.

Awkward pause. You had to stop saying what you were thinking. You were really making an arse out of yourself this morning.

Before you could emotionally break down, Bucky snorted. The hand that wasn’t firmly in your grasp rushed to his face to try and block his…laughter?

              “You’re kind of messed in the head too.” Bucky smiled at you, a real smile, and for a second he looked at peace.

Not at peace, per se, that was probably the wrong word. Being at peace would be weird when he was recovering from a giggle. But in that moment he looked like the man Steve had described to you; who was his best friend and saved him whenever he got into fights. Which apparently was a lot. The man you’d seen countless times in photos. He was just… normal. But not normal, obviously. Just... interesting.

And maybe a normal guy was better than some messed up dude?

              “You don’t seem half as messed up as you keep promising.” You whispered but thanks to Bucky’s increased proximity he heard and another smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “Maybe getting coffee together wouldn’t be such a bad thing?”

              “…Maybe not.”


End file.
